


Dean Loves Women, but Isn't as Straight as He Thought

by marvel_ruined_my_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ruined_my_life/pseuds/marvel_ruined_my_life
Summary: Let's pretend we're back before season 15 even happened. Cas gets in a stitch where he's kicked out of Jimmy's body seemingly out of nowhere. Until Dean finds a way to get him back to his old body, or at least contact him in some way, he's stuck flip-flopping between the bunker, local bars, and the occasional.. ladies of the night, per se. Cas wakes up one day as one of said ladies, no power left in him, lives out the life of an escort for a few days, confused and hurried to find his old body until he sees Dean, who just so happens to take a liking to this girl's physical form. Maybe Cas isn't as eager to find his old body as he thought.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dean Loves Women, but Isn't as Straight as He Thought

Cas didn't sleep. He doesn't usually but this time he pretended he could, closed his eyes and kept them glued shut. The hours passed either way, asleep or not, and when he opened his eyes, to his utter annoyance, he started the day as that woman again. 

No signal, no direct line to anyone. There was a phone posted on the wall, but how was he supposed to know which of Dean- or Sam's- hundreds of different phone lines to dial. That would be a long shot even if he  did know either of their numbers. 

What to do what to do.

What would  _ Dean  _ do if he woke up as a person with tits and zero idea how he got there?

Well... knows _exactly_ what Dean would do, what would he do  after that- 

What would _Sam_ do?

_ 'It doesn't make sense to think like that, hunters don't frequent waking up as a whole different person.'  _ Cas sat on the loveseat staring at the pink furniture, hands folded unnaturally over her knee like they weren't meant to be there. 

' _Although, what other choice is there really? Maybe I could ask the neighbors how to get back._ " A small rattling came from the nightstand. Cas picked up the phone and almost on instinct was about to pester Dean about not calling him sooner, but the voice on the other line was another woman's, near shouting about Cas being late. 

" _Late? _ For what?"

"It's fine, I'll just come pick you up, but please, for the love of God, don't be half-dead from your hangover." 

"I'm sorry?" The receiver cut out and Cas had barely enough time to process what happened before who was probably a co-worker showed up at his door. It's fine, Cas had worked people jobs before, and was quite good at it too, he was certain this wouldn't be difficult. 

That  was  what he thought, but when he was thrown in front of a sketchy bar, with a neon sign of a woman in tights right above it, Cas had a feeling that in his thousands of years of living he might want to forget what might happen in the next few days. 

-

Trying his hardest to stiff away the heavy stares from middle aged men and the occasional overly-touchy frat boy who tried shoving a bill in his back pocket, Cas made his was around the crowded bar. The music, people talking, both customer and staff, the group of people in one corner on the floor drunkenly dancing- all of it. Cas could barely hear the clicks of his own shoes. 

She barely even noticed the waitress trying to flag her down, and not  at _all_ noticed bumping into someone's shoulder, who had the roughest feeling hands alive that briefly grazed the small of her back, and smelled of cheap, sour beer.

"Sorry, excuse me-" sprinting away in apology and a quick glance back at him as she passed a couple tables down. 

"Dean..." And then it hit him. Of course Dean would be in a place like this. Alcohol, women,  _food_.  His next job would be to go back over to Dean and tell him what was going on as soon as possible.

He was about to , until he saw Dean talk to a waitress as she walked up. The way he looked at them alone was enough to grab Cas' attention. For a few minutes he watched him talk and talk and talk, watched how his eyes focused on her, darting all over while he laughed and took long sips of his drink. And it made his heart sink. 

A small voice in Cas' head told him, well, it wouldn't hurt to talk to Dean. He wanted to talk so badly to him about anything that wasn't people dying, hunts, problems with his brother or other family trauma. Cas wanted to talk like he and Dean were people,  _ normal  _ people.

And Cas decided, it  _ wouldn't  _ hurt to talk to Dean. 

Cas saw the waitress smile as she walked away from Dean thinking,  here we go. If it was something he didn't have in his old body, or at least something he had in this one, was a cozy and casual, I-got-your-back relationship with women. 

"Hello, uhh, Tiffany- could I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course," she beamed with a gorgeous smile like almost every other girl Cas worked with all week.

"That guy you were just talking to, I've seen him around before- he's um.. he's very sweet, do you think I could take care of his order?" 

"Sure, but I better get some tips back for the fifteen minutes you watched us talking for," she laughed and handed Cas her notepad. 

"Of course- you can have whatever I make this night."

"Hey you know I'm joking with you, right? You like him that much then go talk to him! Take him home for free if that's what you want," She heavily encouraged Cas and gently pushed her in his table's direction.

_ That _ was easy enough, but as Cas neared Dean's table he grew nervous. 

What would he say? How'd he even start a conversation? 

As she walked up Dean looked up at her, and chuckled as he sat back and leaned his arm on the chair next to him. "Come to push me out of my seat?"

"No, but um, sorry about that by the way, the other girl who took your order went on her break, so I'm filling in for her."

"Ah, okay, I'm just having a beer," 

"Of course a  _ beer_. "

Dean gave her a look and Cas quickly corrected herself. 

"I'll go get that for you, now."

Cas infinitely cursed himself for that one. He hoped when he came back with Dean's drink he wouldn't be completely disinterested in him.

"Here you go-" Cas carefully put his drink down and sighed. "Suppose I haven't exactly made the best impression of myself, have I?"

"Everyone's got bad days," Dean saw the nearing disappointment in her face as he looked at her, feeling a familiar guilt and warmness.

"Why don't you sit for a little?"

**Author's Note:**

> I used both she and him pronouns for Cas in this fic interchangeably, so I hope it wasn't too confusing for you guys!!


End file.
